<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon River by l0nelys0ul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436123">Moon River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul'>l0nelys0ul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No meio da alta sociedade coreana havia uma jóia que brilhava mais que todas. E Junmyeon acompanhar seus passos e admirar a bela dama de longe.<br/>Só não contava que à beira de um belo rio seus sonhos dourados iriam se concretizar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moon River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fiz essa estória baseada na música Moon River, eu queria uma vibe bem dreamy, não sei se consegui passar, mas fiquei feliz com o resultado.<br/>Escolhi o Junmyeon porque ele é meu utt MASTER, e a Jessica também é minha utt.</p><p>A capa foi feita pela @MyeonDesign, agradeço a @Cottonete me desculpa a demora para o feedback.<br/>Bem é isso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Em seu relógio de bolso apontava 18h45min, sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, o convite foi bem claro, deveria chegar às 18h00min. As pessoas pensariam que era um morto de fome que chegou para a hora do jantar, infelizmente foi inserido contra a vontade naquele círculo maldoso da alta sociedade coreana, qualquer fio de cabelo desalinhado poderia lhe custar a sua reputação. Uma que estava construindo aos poucos, a fim de manter um padrão de vida tranquilo para os seus pais.</p><p>Desceu do Porshe 365 que foi emprestado pelo seu amigo Park Chanyeol, na realidade, aquele carro nem mesmo era de Chanyeol. Ele apenas trabalhava como vendedor em uma concessionária, então teve a ideia de emprestar o automóvel para ajudar Junmyeon a causar uma boa impressão nos fontes do patrão, sr. Jung. Não que ele se importasse com aquelas pessoas, mas seu chefe se importava muito com as aparências, não poderia ser o único convidado que chegava a pé. Seria motivo de chacota por uma semana, até que aparecesse outro pequeno escândalo.</p><p>Foi caminhando para a mansão, subiu os degraus de pedra polida, assim que chegou em uma janela perto da porta, parou para ajeitar o seu topete, e olhar pela última vez o terno que sua mãe fez com tanto carinho. Estava realmente apresentável, era o que achou, então rumou até a grande porta de mogno, onde o mordomo lhe esperava.</p><p>- Seu nome cavalheiro? - o mordomo o olhou com cara de entojo. Não adiantava, um miserável conhece um dos seus.</p><p>- Kim Junmyeon. - o serviçal olhou na lista, e para o seu desgosto total o nome estava lá.</p><p>- Por favor, me siga sr. Kim. - foi levando o jovem Kim até o salão, dava para ver em seu rosto o total desprazer. Junmyeon poderia sentir-se ofendido, mas achava engraçado um pobre que odiava pobres. Abriu a porta do salão e fez o anúncio em bom tom. - Senhor Kim Junmyeon, o secretário.</p><p>Se precisava dizer sua função? Obviamente não precisava. Mas isso o fez lembrar-se de sua posição perante aquelas pessoas que lhe olhavam como se não fosse nada. Seu próprio patrão que lhe dizia vez ou outra que, para ele Junmyeon era como o filho homem que nunca teve, fez questão de frisar em sua lista que o jovem não era nada além de um simples empregado. Ao adentrar o salão, procurando alguma alma conhecida para que pudesse conversar, foi pego de surpresa.</p><p>― Ora, ora, secretário Kim, você veio. ― o diretor geral da metalúrgica Kim Jongdae lhe pegou forte pelo pescoço e o levou para perto do alto escalão da empresa. ― Chegou bem na hora do jantar seu maganão. ― lhe deu um soquinho no peito, assim foi humilhado no meio de tantos homens importantes e suas esposas. ― Aproveite, aqui você vai comer comida boa, mas cuidado para não se engasgar, não cause má impressão no meio dessas pessoas distintas. ― piscou os olhos e todos do círculo começaram a rir. Ele também riu de pura vergonha, odiava Kim Jongdae e todos aqueles homens. Odiava também as mulheres deles.</p><p>Foi obrigado a ficar entre aquelas pessoas até ser feita a chamada para o jantar.</p><p>― Finalmente Kim, vai tirar a barriga da miséria depois de anos. ― apertou seu ombro com força. Jongdae era um homem agressivo com cara de bom moço, nunca gostou de Junmyeon e vice-versa, quando ninguém estava olhando ou fingindo que não olhava, era a hora que Jongdae mostrava quem realmente era.</p><p>Sentou-se em uma das mesas do fundo, com o que ele diria ser as pessoas descartáveis, assim como ele era.</p><p>― Com licença, minhas adoráveis damas e distintos cavalheiros, tenho o prazer… ― seu chefe começou a falar, mas depois de ver a mais fascinante ninfa ao lado do homem, não conseguiu ouvir mais nada.</p><p>Era a senhorita Jung Sooyeon, a mais bela dama da sociedade coreana atualmente, todos eram fascinados pela sua beleza. As pessoas a odiavam e admiravam, sempre as duas coisas, apenas Junmyeon conseguia admirá-la sem medidas. Havia burburinhos sob a sua personalidade difícil, mas a Junmyeon a moça só ofereceu sorrisos doces. Não dava para acreditar no quê aquelas pessoas diziam. Para o rapaz, a senhorita Jung era um primor em beleza e educação. Enquanto o chefe continuava o seu discurso antes de servir o jantar Junmyeon continuou admirando Sooyeon, que estava distraída fazendo pequenas brincadeiras com a pequena Soojung ― sua irmã mais nova ― , ignorando o discurso de seu pai, o que fazia algumas invejosas de sua venustidade ficarem aos cochichos furiosas, procurando formas de ofendê-la.</p><p>― Ela é realmente linda, mas se senta na mesa principal.</p><p>Tomou um susto ao ouvir o homem ao seu lado. Foi um banho de água fria, estava envergonhado por ter revelado sua fascinação pela filha do chefe, era apenas uma paixão inocente, aquelas que não vão a lugar algum. Sooyeon estava sendo disputada por alguns senhores naquele recinto, estava em idade para se casar, com certeza o Sr. Jung procurava um pretendente que pudesse ser um parceiro nos negócios. Era assim que acontecia os casamentos na alta sociedade, apenas interesses comerciais de engravatados, para que depois o jovem casal tivesse filhos e continuassem o ciclo. Talvez fosse por isso que todas aquelas pessoas agiam com azedume, era triste pensar que o destino de sua musa seria o mesmo, nunca a imaginaria nos braços de outro homem, presa em um casamento sem amor, e servindo de esposa de enfeite. Mas o que Junmyeon poderia fazer? Quem era ele em meio a todas aquelas pessoas? Um paspalho, um ninguém. Perdeu a fome antes de terminar o jantar, tinha um gosto amargo horrível na boca, não dá comida em si, e sim de estar participando daquele circo de horrores, apenas queria ir embora, porém no momento seguinte todos os sentimentos obscuros desapareceram do seu coração. A senhorita Sooyeon o encarava, com uma expressão de dúvida, nesse momento percebeu que seu rosto estava contraído pela raiva momentânea, deveria estar fazendo cara feia o jantar inteiro. Quantas humilhações em uma noite só, rapidamente desfez a carranca e deu um sorriso amistoso a jovem, para a sua surpresa foi retribuído com um doce e tímido sorriso, poderia vê-la sorrir pela eternidade. De um vira-lata passou a ser um vencedor em segundos, a bela dama não costumava sorrir para qualquer um. Aquele sentimento era perigoso, não deveria nascer, mas sem que percebesse nasceu, nasceu quando a jovem visitava o pai e sempre o tratava com gentileza, nasceu enquanto ela ― de forma desajeitada ― tentava iniciar uma conversa, nasceu ao ser alvo do seu olhar, e renascia todas as vezes que via sua foto nas colunas da alta sociedade. Sabia que ia sofrer, mas a Jung era aquele tipo de ferida que o Junmyeon queria cutucar, então ele apenas se iludia um pouco, fazia em prol da sua felicidade, sabendo que aquele sentimento seria sua ruína em pouco tempo.</p><p>Depois que o jantar terminou voltaram ao grande salão para tomar um coquetel enquanto alguns jovens dançavam ao som da banda. Se enturmou com as pessoas que estavam na mesma mesa, eram operários como ele, que tiveram a sorte de serem convidados para tal festa luxuosa. Enquanto conversava e olhava as pessoas a volta percebeu que Sooyeon deixava o salão. Pela forma que ela se movimentava, estava fugindo, no instante seguinte como um louco o Kim foi atrás, nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de estar fazendo, mas estava. Para sua sorte, ninguém se importava com um mero secretário, foi saindo do salão pelo corredor e entrando nas dependências da casa, à frente ainda conseguia ver o anjo se movimentando graciosamente com seu vestido branco, silenciosamente seguiu como um ladrão da noite. Era a coisa mais estúpida que já fez em sua vida, e poderia ter inúmeros problemas, entretanto botou seu coração na frente do cérebro mais uma vez, era inútil lutar. A moça virou mais um corredor, ele se apressou para não perdê-la, em um rompante quase derrubou um jarro de cristal cheio de flores vermelhas, o segurou rapidamente esperando o dedo em um espinho, mal teve tempo de se recuperar apenas pegou uma rosa e partiu na busca da bela Sooyeon. Apressou o passo e a enxergou de longe, a jovem abriu uma porta de vidro que dava passagem para a área externa da mansão, o secretário esperou que ela saísse e foi atrás também, desceu a escada de mármore silenciosamente, enquanto à sua frente a pequena ninfa entrava pelo jardim. Foi naquele momento que seu desespero começou, aquele jardim era um labirinto, a luz da lua era forte, mas não o suficiente para iluminar todo aquele local, Junmyeon tinha certeza que pela manhã deveria ser um belo lugar, mas naquele momento parecia um filme de terror. Onde estava Sooyeon? Será que estava tão assustada e perdida quanto a si próprio? Provavelmente. Quando o desespero bateu o jovem Kim começou a correr entre as passagens, que papelão! Estava perto de gritar por ajuda quando viu a luz. Ao caminhar até ela conseguiu sair do labirinto de plantas e se deparar com um belo rio prateado. A lua refletindo nele fazia aquela água translúcida brilhar mais que o imenso castiçal no salão de dança, nunca tinha visto tal espetáculo, resolveu chegar mais perto, queria tocá-la.</p><p>― Então é aqui que o meu perseguidor está? ― sobressaltou-se e deu de cara com a pequena beldade sentada em um banco de pedra à margem do rio.</p><p>― Senhorita, perdoe-me, eu só fiquei preocupado quando vi que entrava no labirinto. ― tentou em vão se justificar, a moça gargalhava.</p><p>― É um tolo se acha que eu acreditaria. Me seguiu desde o salão. ― o Kim arregalou os olhos.</p><p>― Mil perdões senhorita. ― curvou-se inúmeras vezes, se via naquele momento perdendo o emprego, como achou que estava tudo bem ir atrás dela?</p><p>― Eu o perdoo apenas se sentar-se ao meu lado, e me fazer companhia. ― ajeitou a calda do vestido e bateu no espaço vazio ao seu lado. Meio ressabiado o homem sentou, nunca tinha visto Sooyeon de maneira tão espontânea. Ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, o rapaz não sabia o que fazer, aquela situação foi realmente desconcertante. ― Então, gostou do jantar?</p><p>― Não. ― respondeu distraído.</p><p>― Não? ― pareceu curiosa.</p><p>― Não… que dizer, sim… gostei muito. Bem diferente de tudo o que eu já comi. ― quis bater em seu próprio rosto, estava passando a imagem de um morto de fome. Kim Jongdae estava certo, ele não passaria nunca uma boa impressão.</p><p>― Fico grata que tenha gostado do cardápio, foi a primeira vez que eu pude escolher. Nunca fui boa nisso. ― suspirou. ― Em nada para ser mais exata.</p><p>― Eu acho que a senhorita é boa em muitas coisas. ― disse com segurança.</p><p>― Sério? Em quais? ― perguntou curiosa.</p><p>Era uma armadilha, Junmyeon sabia disso. O fato era que o contato dos dois jovens era limitado apenas em pequenas conversas quando Sooyeon visitava o pai, ou quando o secretário ia na casa do patrão para trabalho extra, e nada mais. Em poucos momentos os dois conversavam trivialidades, não havia tempo para se conhecerem, por mais que seus corações palpitassem a cada contato.</p><p>― Perdoe-me, realmente não a conheço tão bem. ― olhou nos pequenos olhos de diamantes da moça. ― Mas sei que és a mais doce e bondosa, sua doçura não se equipara a nenhuma naquele salão todo. Sei que é educada e trata todos como iguais, não pela por aparência, a senhorita não liga para aparências, é uma pessoa real.</p><p>Por um instante Sooyeon ficou sem palavras e corou, era difícil ouvir palavras como essas, não quando estava rodeada de pessoas prontas a falar apenas de sua formosura ou sua rebeldia.</p><p>― Obrigada, Sr. Kim, eu deveria retribuir os elogios, sinto-me sem ar. ― colocou a mão em seu peito.</p><p>― Deseja voltar? ― Junmyeon se alarmou, e levantou do banco de pedra, tocando levemente em seus braços.</p><p>― Não, belo cavalheiro, mas gostaria que me levasse para andar às margens do rio. ― ofereceu sua mão direita que foi pega com extrema delicadeza.</p><p>A brisa fria da noite não intimidou o jovem casal, ao sentir a dama tremer, Junmyeon tirou seu paletó e o sobrepôs nos ombros de sua musa, aquele gesto foi aceito de bom grado. Pequenos gestos como aquele faziam Sooyeon feliz, mais feliz do que jantares caros e bailes bobos. Seus pensamentos sobrevoaram sobre a palavra "real" era a primeira vez que era elogiada dessa forma e gostou. Guardou em seu coração cada palavra dedicada a si por aquele homem de sorriso caloroso que estava ao seu lado.</p><p>― Mas sobre os elogios… ― o secretário falou de forma temerosa. ― Não há necessidades de elogiar-me. Só por saber que a senhorita confia em mim, ao ponto de estar em um lugar tão distante de outras pessoas, para mim é um grande elogio. ― os dois se olharam de forma significativa. ― Eu juro senhorita, jamais irei desrespeitá-la, em hipótese alguma.</p><p>No calor da emoção a jovem teve um ímpeto de coragem e selou os lábios daquele homem que sempre a fazia ficar com pensamentos desordenados. Foi apenas segundos, mas os dois conseguiam sentir a textura do toque, foi inocente, um toque brando, porém deixou os corações batendo revoltos.</p><p>― Perdoe-me cavalheiro, espero que não faça mal juízo de mim. ― ficou receosa.</p><p>― Jamais, minha dama. ― pegou sua mão e deu um beijo casto. ― Em momento algum passou em minha cabeça qualquer pensamento ruim sobre sua conduta. ― riu afetuoso. ― Como eu disse, és a mais doce e bondosa. E se me permite a ousadia, também tem os lábios mais doces.</p><p>Sooyeon riu de sua ousadia, enquanto o Kim ficava vermelho ao se dar essa liberdade. Nunca imaginaria que a night terminaria dessa forma, mas não desejavam de outro jeito. Sob a margem do rio, sob a luz das estrelas e da lua, os dois reluziam.</p><p>- Sinto que poderia fugir com você. - a senhorita Jung disse à Junmyeon ao fim do passeio, quando estava chegando à mansão.</p><p>E fugiram, fugiram dez meses depois daquele pequeno contato, jamais ficariam juntos quando eram separados pela sociedade. Poderiam ser considerados loucos, mas amar é uma loucura, deixar tudo para trás também. Encontraram-se pela noite às margens do rio e sumiram, sem arrependimentos, sem dúvidas, só com o desejo de serem felizes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esse foi um presente de aniversário de mim para mim mesma, obrigada a quem leu.</p><p>(:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>